pokemon: La maquina cambiadora
by Monpoke
Summary: Rylan estaba en su cumpleaños numero diez y apunto de comenzar su viaje pero se escapo de casa.Entro dentro de un edificio activando una maquina que dispara un rayo y lo deja inconsciente y despierta como un zorua .pokemon transformación , convertir y TF. Este es mi primer fanfic disfrutar .
1. Capítulo 1

**autor: hola este es mi primer fanfic de pokemon no creo que sea muy largo pero a ver que sale disfrutar .**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon ni de la imagen de portada solo soy dueño de esta historia.**

 **MUY IMPORTANTE ,NO IMPORTA CUANDO LO LEAS .**

 **PUESTO EL 01/12/2'15**

 **Voy haber si puedo arreglar los primero nueve capitulo ,asi que solo eso ,disfrutar**

* * *

Estuve solo en un callejón a la mitad de la noche llorando en posición fetal por que había pasado . _Hoy se suponía que seria un gran dia cuando cumplí diez años ,pero el dia de mañana seria uno mejor ,al fin mi sueño de ser un entrenador se iba cumplir,pero tenia ... ._ Fue cortado de mis pensamientos cuando una gota una gota de agua cai sobre mi cabeza .

Levantando la vista de mis piernas y veo como de a poco mas y mas gotas van cayendo en señal en que iba a llover . _tipico TÍPICO ,genial simplemente genial cuando uno cree que ya las cosas van mal empieza a llover ,este dia no podia ser mejor_ .Unos truenos empiezas a sonar a lo "lejos" **(no se olviden de esa palabra).** "PERO SE SUPONE QUE DEBO GRITARLO NO PENSARLO". Le grite al cielo ,en lo que la lluvia empieza caer mas fuerte. _sera mejor levantarme y buscar refugio antes de acabar empapado ._ Pense en lo que me levantaba ,salia del callejón en busca de un lugar para pasar la tormenta .

Este dia no ando de buen humor,digo le acabo de gritar al cielo por favor.

A los poco minutos de vagar por la calle pase por delante de un edificio que a simple vista parecía abandonado ya hace tiempo ,era un edificio triangular con dos ventanas a los lados tapadas con varias maderas y una puerta grande al medio ,que tambien tenia unas madera para impedir el paso a intrusos ,con una pintura gris que ya se estaba desgastando .

Me acerque al edificio ,subi las escalera y me detengo enfrente de la puerta . _esta claro que si intento abrirla de la manija no va abrir ,asi que tendrá que ser a la fuerza._ Con solo pensarlo una ves empece a pegarles varias patadas a la puerta ,al fin a la cuarta patada la puerta cedió ,tirando en si todas las maderas que estaban en la puerta.

Unas ves dentro del edificio agarre las maderas que habia tirado al abrir a la fuerza la puerta y las deposite a un lado de la puerta para que nadie sospechar de que alguien había entrado .Cerré la puerta una ves que puse todas la maderas dentro .

Mire al pequeño lugar al que me encontraba ,no podia ver nada mas siluetas de lo que yo supuse eran muebles .

En pese a caminar al rededor me detuve para saber de mi nuevo entorno ,me detengo cuando escuche un ruido . " hola ¿hay alguien aquí? " . Pero nadie respondió . _debió haber sido mi imaginación._

E _scuche_ pasos ahora estaba entrando en pánico ." debo salir de aquí " . Corría asta la puerta asta que tropecé y caí al suelo . Me levante aposando mi mano en lo que paresia una maquina y por accidente la active de pie mire las luces que salían de la maquina asta que un rayo salio disparado de la punta de la maquina derriban dome.

Una ves tirado en el suelo tenia estática por todo mi cuerpo .Me sentía mas débil cada segundo asta que me desmaye .

* * *

 **autor : bueno acá el capitulo 1 fue corto pero es mejor que nada . si se preguntan que eran esos pasos o porque se escapo de casa seguir leyendo, pero primero tengo que escribirlo.**

 **comienzo de escritura : 05-07-2015**

 **termino de escritura :05-07-2015**

 **Arreglado:** **04/10/2015**

 **NOTA 01/12/2015 :Bueno la mayoría del capitulo esta mejorado a excepción de los untimos tres párrafos que los deje igual**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Voy a tratar de arreglar todos los capitulos ,lo siguientes a partir de este estan mas o menos bien narrados ,seguir leyendo ahora es su decisión o pueden esperar que los arregle a todos y leer ,chau y buena suerte.**

 **Arreglo del casi todo :01/12/2105**


	2. Chapter 2

**autor : bueno para BrunoSuey rylan es de estatura promedia 1,30 M , color de cabello negro , color de ojos marón , el edificio tiene dos ventanas tapada con maderas una a cada lado de la puerta , color gris , vestía de remera roja y pantalones verdes , es un chico (chiste) creo que eso es todo lo que pediste la ciudad bueno casa, casa , departamento, casa , etc . No estoy molesto por el comentario es bueno que alguien me quiere ayudar .**

 **comienzo de escritura : 05-07-2015**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad :no soy dueño de pokemon ni del nombre del personaje lo nombre así porque ese nombre me gusta soy dueño solo de la historia .**

 **ARREGLO:**

 **Autor: Al fin les traigo el arreglo del capitulo sisisisissisiissi aajjajaj a,bueno espero que disfruten y se rían con el .**

* * *

PDV(Punto De Vista) de Rylan

En que mi parecer fueron horas finalmente mostré signos de querer despertar .

"¿sabes la hora que es?,bueno yo tampoco ,pero de seguro es de mañana...o tarde...¿como a que hora es de noche?".Una vos dijo tranquilo no muy lejos de mi al saber que estaba despertando .

Trate de mi abrir los ojos para saber quien me estaba hablando ,pero fracase."¿que paso?". Dije en vos baja ,trate de abrir los ojos nuevamente,me sorprendí al ver un gastry en frente de mis ojos ."PERO QUE". Grite del susto haciéndome saltar de mi posición acostada a una pila de cajas haciendo que la que estaban a lo alto cayeran sobre mi. Una ves recuperado del impacto no tan fuerte , apoye mi espalda en la cajas . sin ver mi cuerpo ."PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA ¿QUIERES MATARME DEL ..." .Gritaba del enojo esta que algo duro me golpeo la cabeza .

El gastry se puso cerca de mi ."así que ahí estaba la bola de boliches".Dijo mirando la bola que ahora rodaba por el lugar después de haberme golpeado .

Lo mire enojado aun manteniendo posición ."PERO PARA ¿QUE QUIERES UNA BOLA DE DE...? ". Me detuve cuando me di cuanta de algo obvio ¿como es que me tarde en darme cuenta ?." ¿como es que estoy consiente,si me acaba de golpear una bola de boliche ?".Le pregunte al gastry .

El gastry suspira al hacer tan tonta pregunta ."si tuviera manos ya me hubiera pegado una cachetada a mi mismo". Dijo en vos baja mientras sacudía la cabeza o...¿es el cuerpo? mirando para abajo."enserio chico ¿no notas algo raro?".Me pregunto .

Lo mire ."espera un segundo...". Me quede pensando en algo que dijo."Gastry...¿no que querías saber la hora?". Ya que cuando me estaba levantando lo escuche decirlo .

Solo pestañeo un par de veces asta que respondió en un tono bajo."...si yo quería saber la hora...".

Le doy una sonrisa tonta."solo déjame mirar...". Levanto mi muñeca esta mi cara."...mi reloj y...". Me detengo al ver mi muñeca o lo que solía serlo,en ves de piel solo vi pelo negro que se extendía por toda mi mano,brazo y el cuerpo . Trate mirar mas allá de mi mano y ver mi cuerpo,pero al hacerlo separe mi espalda de las cajas haciendo que pierda el equilibrio cayendo de cara contra el piso . En este momento creí que me estaba volviendo loco ...creo que debí haber agarrado la maquina de afeitar antes de escaparme de casa .

El gastry vio mi cara de asustado ."tranquilo chico...pero eres un pokemon". Me dijo de la forma mas directa posible.

Al escuchar esas palabras mis ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿QUE?...¿QUE SOY QUE?". Trate de respirar con calma y tratar de calmarme,una ves un poco mas calmado trate de levantarme del suelo con las patas tanto delanteras como traseras ."muy bien explicarme... ¿POR QUE SOY UN POKEMON". Le grite echándole la culpa sin razón alguna.

El gastry suspira." ves esa maquina de ahí la que tu atibaste por accidente anoche ". Dijo manteniendo su actitud tranquilo ,en lo que apuntaba a una maquina que tenia aun lado mio con la cabeza . Era una maquina grande gris (o ahora es grande porque soy pequeño)en la punta tenia algo como un espejo sujetado por varas de metal tenia dos luces una verde y la otra rojas mas abajo en cada lado, y un poco mas abajo tenia como un panel de control.

Mi mirada se enfoco de en la maquina por un tiempo,asta que medí cuenta de dos cosas voltee lentamente la mirada hacia el gastry que estaba flotando no muy lejos mio ."PERO SI ESTAS HABLANDO". Grite de la sorpresa al escuchar un pokemon hablar aunque lo escuche hacerlo desde que me levante ,pero como que me dio flojera darme cuenta antes .

El gastry suspiro." no estoy tosiendo con...con ¿cual era la palabra?". Me miro al hacer la pregunta.

"y ¿por que me lo preguntas a mi? ni siquiera se a que te refieres" **(el chiste es que yo tampoco me acuerdo la palabra) .** Le dije tratando de no gritar y yo creyendo que era el único que hacia preguntas tontas el día de hoy ."una pregunta mas ¿donde esta mi ropa?".Le pregunte al darme cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado ,ahora volviendo a hacer preguntas tontas .

Penso un poco mi pregunta. "esa ropa estaba toda empapada así que cuando te transformaste te la quiete y la puse a secar en unas de las ventanas...pero puede tardar un rato en secarse ya que están serradas". Respondió con normalidad .

Sonriendo ."es bueno saber que esta por ahí no quiero andar sin nada cuando sea un humano de nuevo".Unas preguntas me vienen a la mente al echarle una mirada mas a la maquina." y dime gastry ¿quien construyo esa maquina? y ¿por que convierte a los humanos en pokemon?.

Pareció deprimiste un poco al recordar el pasado,pero mantuvo la misma actitud ."...fue mi entrenador el cual era un científico un tanto loco,pero no se porque quiso construirla para convertir a los humanos en pokemon".Soltó un largo suspiro ."...unos días después de que la terminara el murió en un accidente...y desde entonces yo estoy aquí cuidando de este laboratorio ".Dijo bajando el tono de vos en cada palabra al recordar a su querido entrenador .

Ver su mirada triste me obligo a cambiar de tema."...¿hay alguna manera de revertir el efecto?".

"en caso de que se activara por accidente y le pegara a alguien lo primero que le puso a la maquina fue un botón de reversa".Decía grastry en un tono casi sombrío y aun volumen el cual si no fuera por mis nuevas orejas no escucharía ."...pero no creo que vaya a funcionar por ahora... ".Lo interrumpí.

Pero tenia que estar bromeando."PERO TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO".Le grite al escuchar la ultima parte ya que la maquina funcionaba hace unas horas,claro si no andará en ese no seria un pokemon ahora ."...PERO SI HACE UNAS HORAS ANDABA...NO PUDO AVERIARSE ANTES DE CONVERTIRME EN UN POKEMON".Gritaba con mas fuerza cada palabras esta quedarme sin aire.

 **"** menos mal que ya paraste me estabas dando jaqueca ".Dijo por las fuerza por la cual gritaba." ...Y NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO ESTOY HABLANDO" .Pero que onda con este tipo pasa a no sentir nada a tristeza y ahora esta enojado ...sin duda es bipolar .

Seguir gritando no me llevaría a ningún lado ,respire hondo y dije." esta bien ya no te interrumpiré ,pero sabes ¿como repararla?".

El gastry me miro confuso un tiempo ."¿repararla?,pero si no esta rota...la maquina esta sin energía...energía la cual es acumulada ...de las tormentas eléctricas ".Dijo en su tono de vos normal,haciendo una pausa cada tanto para ver si lo interrumpía cosa que no hice .

Esta ves le hice caso de no interrumpirlo,pero por la información que me dio valió la pena aguantarme las ganas de gritar... cada ves que decía algo importante ."¿tormentas eléctricas?,bueno...si ese es el caso creo que me quedare aquí por un rato sino te importa". Mire un rato a mi alrededor."no tendrás...no se...una cama en la cual pueda dormir cuando sea de noche". Ya que no me gustaba la idea de dormir en el sucio suelo .

El Gastry me miro confundido ya que desconocía un factor importante ."..es que lo malo es que por aquí no hay tormentas eléctricas". Me volvió a decir de la manera mas directa posible,algo que ni le pregunte .

Eso fue colmo e tratado de aguantar esta ira desde ayer y desde que me levante el día de hoy como un pokemon,pero al saber esto fue demasiado para mi ,explote."me estas diciendo que...". Dije en vos baja con la cabeza mirando al suelo." A QUE CLASE DE PERSONA SE LE OCURRE CONSTRUIR UNA MAQUINA QUE FUNCIONA CON ENERGÍA QUE VIENE DE LAS TORMENTAS EN UNA CIUDAD EN LA QUE NUNCA HUBO UNA...".Grite con fuerza asta que me detuve para tomar un poco de aire ."...DIJISTE QUE TU ENTRENADOR ESTABA LOCO ,PERO ESTO ES DE UN DEMENTE".Estaba tan enojado que no pensé muy bien en lo que dije ,necesitaba desahogarme ,pero insultar a alguien que esta muerto es demasiado ,sobre todo cuando ese alguien que lo quería esta cerca .

En ves de enojado Gastry parecía triste por lo que le grite ."...se que estas enojado por cosas no tengo idea,pero...yo trato de ayudarte...y no lastimas a los que te ayudan". Dijo Gatry con su vos normal...de seguro quiso hacerme sentir pena ,bueno lo logro.

"si tienes razón,pero como te sentirías todo tu mundo se viene abajo y al día siguiente después de un incidente te despiertas como un pokemon". Le dije contándole un poco mi historia de una manera muy recorrida para que sepa un poco la fuente mi enojo .

El Gastry sonríe ."...es que ¿creo? que deberías decir en mi caso lo que seria despertar como un humano...ya que siempre fui un pokemon... sabes sobre el caso de la maquina hay algunos pokemon de tipo eléctrico (y no va ser de tierra) que pueden hacer ataque que igualan a un rayo". Dijo para que vea ese rayo(jajajaajaj rayo) de esperanza para que vuelva hacer normal .

Ahora esto estaba empezando a tener mas sentido y del porque tenia energía la maquina cuando la active fue gracias a que su entrenador la recargo con un pokemon antes de morir **(miren yo tengo que hacerme cargo de que esta historia tenga sentido,pero asta lo que "esta obvio" ...es** **demasiado...odio mi trabajo todabia soy joven...jajaajaj ).** Algo me bino a la mente al recordar algo ."...mi papa tiene un tipo eléctrico un raichu para aclarar".

Vi a Gastry dudoso por tiempo por lo que dije."poro eso quiere decir que tendrás que salir de aquí...¿no?" . Dijo arruinan dome todo por unos segundo .

No hacia falta pensarlo mucho si quería al meno tener una posibilidad de volver hacer humano tenia que arriesgarme en este nuevo mundo para mi ."...si como es obvio que no va a poder entenderme tendré que arreglármelas para ir y volver ".Suspiro ."...ya que por favor Gastry ten preparado todo para cuando vuelva". Dije empezando a caminar por la puerta sin permitirle unas ultimas palabras a Gastry y olvidando dos cosas que desconocía el pokemon que era y ¿por que me sentía tan natural con este nuevo cuerpo?.

* * *

 **autor : bueno acá esta el capitulo dos mas largo y con mucho bla bla bla .si se preguntan el que provoco esos ruidos fue gastry y dije pasos no que tipos de pasos eran. espero que les asa gustado este capitulo salia para ayer pero tuve que estudiar para una prueba que no se realizo ( odio que pase eso)** **de todas formas tengo que seguir estudiando para dos pruebas mas pero también tengo que escribir porque mientras una persona lea mi historia yo si gire estudiando digo escribiendo .No olviden dejar un comentario cualquier critica me ayuda a mejorar.**

 **termino de escritura : 07-07-2015**

 **actualizado : 09-07-2015**

 **TERMINO DE ARREGLO: 06/01/2016**

 **Como pudieron leer en esta version el personaje desconoce el tipo de pokemon que es,pero eso sera en el siguiente capitulo ,el cual es corto,pero "una oportunidad para vivir como debe ser" tiene que sacar su otro capitulo,asi que ,chau y buena suerte .**


	3. Chapter 3

**comienzo de escritura : 09-07-2015 (me tarde lose )**

 **autor: hola a todos este es el capitulo 3 de mi historia pero antes de comenzar quiero decirles 3 cosas importantes .**

 **1\. quiero que sepan que corregí algunas errores en el capitulo 1 y puse algo de información del personaje .**

 **2\. que los signos [ _rylan_ ] son cuando el personaje piensa para si mismo .**

 **3\. que ya casi cumplo una semana desde que estoy en fanfiction .**

 **4(soy malo con los números).que tengo no hace mucho 14 años encima repetí un grado en la escuela .se los quería decir para que sepan que no se mucho sobre la coma y otras cosas que no se como se llaman para que no crean que escribo mal o tengo falta ortográfica es solo que no se pero quiero aprender déjenme en los comentarios que son esas cosas así aprendo como usarlas .**

 **5(soy malicimo con los números ).me fije , hay mas de 60 personas que están leyendo esta historia muchas gracias si estas entre ellas . para algunos son pocos pero para mi es un montón .**

 **autor : bueno ahora con la historia espero que les guste.**

* * *

descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon solo de esta historia.

 **autor : me pueden decir por cuanto tiempo debo poner eso.**

 **Arreglo :Bueno no se mucho decir solo que no olviden decirme un feliz dia mañana y por cierto si quieren échenle una mirada a mi fanfic "una oportunidad para vivir como debe ser" ya que esta llegando a sus capitulos finales y me gustaría que le ayuden a irse onorablemente ,gracias si lo hacen :)**

 **Seba1005: ¿Creo? que hable con tigo del comentario en una ocasión yo no me acuerdo ajaajajaj**

* * *

Estaba colgado de la manija de la puerta tratando de abrirla con la boca ,la cual no se quería abrir .Por el dolor que me estaba causando a mi mismo al morder algo de meta con los dientes l la solté ,al hacerlo caí al piso en cuatro ." esta puerta ...antes solo vasto de una patada para abrirla,pero no la señora puerta tiene que hacerse ahora la dificil" . Dije mirando a la puerta tratando de insultarla ,la cual no habla ni escucha .

Gastry se acerco por detrás mio . "¿quieres ayuda?" . Ofreciendo ayudarme

Lo mire ." si ,échame una mano". Le respondí sin pensar mi respuesta .

Gastry se miro confundido así mismo ." ¿quieres que te ayude? o no".

Ya había entendido lo que hice mal,pero que siego de mi parte ." lo siento..." .solté una risa ."...quise decir échame una pata". ...Las cosas boludas están permitidas,pero yo exagero .

Gastry suspira al darse cuenta de que no iba a entender por las buenas . "...yo no tengo patas y mucho menos manos..." . Le interrumpí cosa que dije que ya no aria .

"a bueno échame una cuerpo entonces o ¿es cabeza?" . Dije emocionado al entender(nada)después de haberlo interrumpido .

Me miro furioso durante un tiempo por haberlo interrumpido,pero se calmo rápido como si hubiera algo que aya tranquilizado ." sabes que no importa te voy a ayuda...es lo mínimo que puedo hacer". Al decir eso ultimo se metió literalmente en el pica porte de la puerta como si el fuera solo humo...este es humo toxico así que no hay mucho que explicar .

Cuando un tic sonó en el picaporte Gastry salio ,la puerta se habrio levemente dejando que entre un poco de luz del día .."...es que la cerré por la noche... había fuertes vientos ". Dijo con su tono normal tranquilo y relajado contando lo que hizo con la puerta .

Me quede viendo lo durante un tiempo con cara de pelotudo , boca abierta y ojos agrandados ."...no pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de que casi me rompiera los dientes". Dije tranquilo ya que por alguna razón no estaba furioso con el .

Gastry no pareció percatarse de mi rara actitud ,pero tampoco es la gran cosa para hacer una rabieta ."...".Me estuvo mirando fijamente como si estuviera escondiendo algo ,pero no lo puede soltar. Suspiro ." ...tengo algunas cosas que contarte...". Dijo serio como si fuera algo grabe .

Debido de la forma en que lo dijo y del como quiso esconderlo lo mejor seria escuchar . "...dime".

Solto otro suspiro ." bueno en realidad son dos cosas ,la primera es que quizás como te ayas dado cuenta te as adaptado a una gran velocidad a tu nueva forma ya que la maquina también serbia para eso..." . Si no me lo hubiera dicho yo con lo distraído que soy nunca me hubiera dado cuenta ,habrá boca para decir algo,pero el fue mas rápido ." ...mi amo cuando la construía y como que aveces hablaba solo cuando construye algo se dijo en vos alta de que sirve ser un pokemon si no puedes moverte ..." . Si lo dice de esa manera tiene razón. "...el punto es que te estoy diciendo de que cabe la posibilidad de que puedas hacer ataque ,por si en algún momento la cosa se pone intensa". Finalmente terminando todo la charla ,bueno esta parte .

Tenias mi dudas,pero el las aclaro casi todas ." bueno,pero no te preocupes por mi" . Lo había dicho ya que el quería que yo sea capas de defender cuando se de la ocasión.

Suspiro de nuevo ." ...a esto quería llegar cuando entras aquí yo hice unos ruidos para asustarte y salgas,pero no me espera que te tropezaras y ya sabes el resto,lo siento". Decía arrepentido de sus actos...,pero fue un accidenta ya déjalo por la paz (...es lo único que se me ocurrió...).

No podía estar furioso con el sabiendo que solo quería proteger lo único que le queda de su amo . "te perdonaría ,pero no lo hiciste apropósito así que tranquilo no pasa ,fue un accidente ". Le sonreí cada palabra para demostrar que no fue nado malo .

Gastry sonríe." ...gracias...entonces ¿que estas esperando? ve y busca a ese raichu que yo estaré aquí esperando". Dijo emocionado y alegre de que lo perdonara ,sin nada que discutir ante lo que dijo salí del edificio ...

* * *

 **Autor: bueno algunos** **seguramente estaban esperando un capitulo mas largo como el anterior pero ese sera en el capitulo 4 ya esta por comenzar la aventura de nuestro personaje de vuelta a casa y de regreso pero no sera fácil ya verán .**

 **autor : me gustaría darles las gracias a MissLilligant por sus comentarios para que mejore sije leyendo mi historia no te olvides de comentar como yo no me olvido de leer tus comentarios muchas gracias si aprendo algo nuevo para la escritura sera gracias a tus comentarios .**

 **autor:UNA SEMANA UNA SEMANA UNA SEMANA DESDE QUE ESTOY EN FANFICTION .en tan poco tiempo todo lo que logre si me estas siguiendo mi historia desde el primer día(05-07-2015) y sigues leyendo gracias chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu le dice su escritor , arfitrion y atontado de la cabeza (chiste). monpoke les desea buena suerte a todos.**

 **termino de escritura: 10-07-2015 (para que sepan empece a escribir el capitulo alas 11:10 p.m del dia 09-07-2015)**

 **ARREGLO 12/01/2016: jajajaj no tengo nada que decir solo que ando muy activo para escribir,pero como dije arriba unos de mis fanfic esta llegando a su fin y tengo que apoyarlo ,asi que podría llegar parar este arreglo en lo que lo termino ,chau y buena suerte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**comienzo de escritura : 11/07/2015**

 **autor: me gustaría agradecer que en menos de una semana desde que publique mi historia a tenido mas de 100 visitas y en aumento muchas gracias.**

 **autor: bueno el caso de los capítulos largos y cortos dependen de la situación en la que se mete el personaje les doy unos ejemplos.**

 **luchando: largo o intermedio**

 **ablando : corto o intermedio (capitulo 3)**

 **discutiendo:largo,intermedio o corto(capitulo 2)**

 **caminando : ni yo se( de enserio no tengo ni idea )**

 **autor: espero que asan entendido ademas no puedo decir que esta historia va a ser corta o larga hasta que este terminada pienso poner barios enredos en la historia cuando crea que ya es suficiente paro y como dije en el capitulo anterior su camino de regreso a casa no sera fácil o olvidan que estuvo corriendo por horas .**

 **descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon solo de esta historia .**

* * *

POV de rylan

lugar : ciudad

tiempo: de día

* * *

rylan: estaba mirando el sol que estaba sobre tres casas mis ojos se serraban y se abrían cuando lo miraba fijamente debían ser como alrededor de las 7:00 y 8:00 aun estaba afuera del edificio sobre la escalera y gastry ya avía serado la puerta detrás de mi .[ _sin duda es temprano_ ]. comencé a bajar las escaleras asta que tropecé con un unas de mis patas traseras y caí boca arriba .

rylan: una ves de pie. "de enserio que tengo que tener cuidado con esas patas".entonces comencé a hacer mi camino hacia mi casa por la vereda . no había mucha gente alrededor debido a que aun era un poco temprano y los que había me miraban como si nunca hubieran visto el tipo de pokemon que ahora soy.[ _supongo que gastry tenia razón de que soy un pokemon de otra región pero me pregunto ¿de cual ? ¿y porque esa maquina me convirtió en este tipo?. Pero no me importa pero podría meterme en problemas debido a que soy un tipo raro de pokemon_ ]ahora tenso por lo que avía pensado y sacudiendo la cabeza .[ _no no no no no nadie me va a capturar mientras me mantenga escondido nada va a pasarme_ ].

rylan :segi caminado la pocas millas que me quedaban para salir de la ciudad .suspiro.[ _si tan solo mis padres no se hubieran mudado a un campo afueras de la ciudad y al medio de un bosque y_ _a estaría cerca creo . logre segar a esta ciudad en mi bicicleta pero que le abra_ _pasado_ ].

* * *

RECUERDO DE RYLAN

lugar: bosque

tiempo : el atardecer

rylan : Estaba andando a toda velocidad en mi bici azul por la carretera del bosque con lagrimas en los ojos cuando use una mano para limpiarme las lagrimas. se me desestabiliza el manubrio de la bici y me dirigí al bosque sin control pasando por barios arboles pero me detuve cuando choque con un gran árbol que parecía estar en un prado. El choque me hizo bolar de la bici y caí de espaldas adolorido por el impacto repentino .

rylan: Una ves de pie . mire mi bici que tenia rota la rueda de adelante . " esto no podría ponerse peor ". Entonces escuche un zumbido que salia de al copa del árbol y unos cuantos beedrill salieron del árbol y me miraban con furia . "BEEDRILL". grite como empece a correr hacia la carretera con los beedrill siguiéndome de por detrás.

* * *

POV DE RYLAN

lugar : ciudad

tiempo :de día

rylan : aun estaba en la ciudad . suspiro. [ _si creo que no volveré a ver mi bicicleta en un tiempo pero tampoco podre usarla_ ] deje de caminar cuando mi estomago gruño . [ _supongo que tengo hambre aun siendo un pokemon tengo que comer algo pero que_ ] .

rylan: mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo para comer pero lo único que encontré fue la tienda de objetos y comida para pokemon que tenia delante de mi . [ _pero que justo meda hambre y tengo una tienda que vende comida para pokemon de todas formas yo no pienso robar y mucho menos comer comida pokemon la ultima ves que lo hice fue un asco y es una experiencia que no quiero repetir_ ] mi estomago gruño con mas fuerza [ _bueno quizás podría robar un poco_ ] sacudiendo mi cabeza .[ _no me niego a robar aunque me muera de hambre no voy a hacerlo_ ] mi estomago gruño con mas fuerza .[ _bueno quizás si entro me darían un poco de comer. hay personas que lo hacen espero que estas sean de asas y no intenten capturarme_ ].me estremecí ante la idea.

rylan : espere asta que alguien abriera la puerta de vidrio y entonces entre a la tienda . No era muy grande tenia un mostrador al frente con una ventana donde se podían ver varios juguetes para pokemon paredes azules con figuras de growlithe en ellas y en una punta vi un growlithe durmiendo en una cama para pokemon . En el momento en que entre la chica que que estaba detrás del mostrador se dirigió hacia mi corriendo . era una chica joven como alrededor de seis o siete años de edad .

* * *

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJE :

nombre: ?

color de pelo : negro

color de ojos : marón

edad : entre seis o siete

altura: 94 Cm

bastimente : calza rosa y un suéter mangas cortas rosa con lunares celeste .

peso : un poco rechoncha

rasgos : ninguno

* * *

chica : me agarro asta levantarme al frente de su cara ." eres un pokemon raro nunca te avía visto por aquí tienes un entrador como te llamas". pidió

rylan: tratando de moverme para soltarme de su agarre." ya suéltame por favor " .asta que me rendí y me quede quieto esperando que me soltara .

chica: con ojos bien abiertos ." te samas zorua que raro nombre yo nunca lo había escuchado de donde eres ". malinterpretando lo que había dicho . asta que una anciana salio de las cortinas que estaban detrás del mostrador .

* * *

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJE :

nombre : ?

edad: entre cincuenta y sesenta

color de pelo : marón con un poco de amarillo

color de ojos : celeste

vestimenta : ( hace tenlo no tengo estilo de la moda ).

rasgos : arrugas como cualquier anciana de edad

peso : intermedio

* * *

anciana: " alicia por que tanto ruido " . pidió la anciana sin verme.

chica/alicia: "hola abuela mira este pokemon aunque nunca lo avías visto se llama zorua " .dijo como me sujetaba para que su abuela me viera .

anciana: se sorprendió cuando me vio ." ese pokemon no párese ser de por aquí de donde salio ". pregunto la anciana

chica: " solo entro por la puerta creo que tiene hambre podemos darle de comer siiiiiiiiii " . haciéndole ojos a su abuela .

rylan :mi estoma gruño por el menciono de la comida

anciana: notando mi falta de comida. "bueno pero tienes un entrenador " . se acerco ami .

rylan : sacudí la cabeza diciendo que no .

anciana : " estas perdido" pregunto .

rylan: sacudí la cabeza diciendo que no .

alicia: " entonces puedes quedarte con nosotros " . ahora mirándome fijamente.

anciana: " no alicia el no puede quedarse con nosotros voy a buscarle un poco de comida para que pueda irse ".dijo como pasaba detrás de la cortina para buscar un tazón con comida.

alicia : dejándome en el suelo . " bueno estas buscando a tus padres " . pregunto

rylan : sacudí la cabeza diciendo que si .entonces la anciana bino con tazón de comida se agacho y lo puso frente a mi .

anciana : " bueno come".

rylan: estaba mirando el plato con la comida pokemon esos cubitos marones .agarre uno con la boca . [ _espero que asa cambiado el gusto]_. lo mastique y luego lo trague . [ _no esta tan mal_ ] . entonces empece a comer uno por uno .

alicia: "párese que le gusta " . sonreía .

anciana: " alicia porque no lo dejas comer en paz y me ayudas con algunas cosas . le dijo a alicia

alicia : " bueno esta bien ". dijo quejándose y siguiendo a su abuela detrás de la cortina . dejándome solo .

rylan: estaba comiendo la comida pokemon si fuera la cosa mas rica que jamas asa probado .[ _no puedo creer que este tan rico_ ] . Pero deje de comer cuando escuche un grito .

?: "QUIEN ERES" . era el growlithe que ase poco estaba durmiendo . se veía enojado.

rylan: tragando lo que tenia en la boca y mirándolo con miedo . " espera no es lo que crees " .

growlithe: " no me vas a engañar " . se convirtió en una rueda de fuego ( **la habilidad rueda de fuego para que sepan)** y se dirigió hacia mi .

rylan : logre saltar del camino a tiempo . pero growlithe se había sebado el tazón de comida y la mostrador por delante . estaba viendo como growlithe se había frenado por el mostrador rompiendo el vidrio y haciendo bolar los juguetes por el aire . me acerque ."¿ estas bien ? . pregunte.

growlithe : salio de los pedazos del estante y mirándome con aun mas furia . " te voy a quemar" dijo como empezó a cargar su lanzallamas hacia mi .

rylan: tenso por la situación . [ _piensa piensa como puedo contrarrestar ese ataque no puedo dejar que destruya la tienda por mi culpa ... a ver soy un tipo siniestro como dijo gastry y los tipos siniestro pueden usar bola sombra pero no tengo tiempo para probar cosas nuevas piensa rápido_ ] estaba pensando los mas rápido posible pero solo se me ocurrió una idea . suspiro .[ _me voy a arrepentir de esto luego_ ] . como pensé eso me lance hacia el growlithe con la boca abierta mordiéndole la cola .

growlithe :grito de dolor y cancelo el ataque lanzallamas . " suéltame la cola cobarde " . entonces en peso a girar en el lugar .

rylan :no pude mantenerme mucho tiempo asta que mi boca se abrió y salí disparado hacia la pared . estaba casi incapaz de moverme .

growlithe: parado no muy lejos de mi. " sa veras " . en el momento en lo dijo se convirtió en una bola de fuego y se abalanzo sobre mi.

rylan: seré los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego .

alicia : " estas bien zorua " . pidió preocupada .

rylan : abrí los ojos para ver a alicia con una pokebola en la mano que de contener al growlite y su abuela estaba detrás de ella . me puse de pie débilmente y asentí con la cabeza .

alicia: " lo ciento no debimos haberte dejado solo con growlithe " pidiendo disculpas .

anciana : " sera mejor que vasas a tu casa y note preocupes por los daños fue culpa de growlithe no tusa ". dijo como abrió la puerta de vidrio para que salga.

rylan : asentando las disculpas pase por la puerta pero antes salir me detuve . "chau". dije antes de salir corriendo .

alicia: mirándome correr . "tu crees que volverá ".le pregunto a su abuela .

anciana: asintiendo con la cabeza ."no tengo dudas de ello ".

* * *

rylan: estaba parado frente al bosque . " bueno a todo o nada aquí voy " . dije como entre al bosque .

* * *

autor: **bueno un final un poco adelantado lose pero son las 03:20 a.m y tengo mucho sueño después corrijo eso seque podría continuarlo después de dormir pero lo quiero publicar antes porque les quiero decir cuatro cosas.**

 **1\. como creen que voy con la historia con la escritura , descripción , trama,etc . (la verdad).**

 **2: les hice reír al menos con unos de mis chistes que escribo en estas notas si no los notaste búscalos y dime .**

 **3\. este capitulo fue lo suficiente mente largo espero que si estuve cuatro horas seguidas escribiéndolo.**

 **4:** **me gustaría que digan la vestimenta de dos** **futuros personajes y sus pokemon .**

 **autor:gracias monpoke les desea feliz cumpleaños , navidad , etc. adelantadas , puntual y retrasadas .**

 **termino de escritura : 12/07/2015**

 **corregida y extendida : 13/07/2015**


	5. Chapter 5

**comienzo de escritura:13/07/2015**

 **autor:bueno como se hace costumbre les quiero dar las gracias porque hay mas de 180 personas leyendo esta historia sobre todo les doy las gracias a mexico por tener la mayor cantidad de visitantes.**

 **autor: también les quiero dar las gracias a BrunoSuey y MissLilligant por ser las primeras dos personas que siguen mi historia. lo ciento BrunoSuey por no habértelas dados antes pero no sabia lo que era .**

 **autor: como dije en el capitulo pasado necesito que me ha suden con dos nuevos personajes y sus pokemon se los pido porque soy malo dando nombres y como dije no tengo estilo de la moda si estas dispuesto a ayudarme debes saber que esos personajes aparecerán en un capitulo cercano . gracias (no es obligatorio )**

 **autor:MissLilligant me sigues enseñando cosas que se me escapan , el caso de la lista que hago para dar información del personaje va a sequir igual para que no asa mucho enredo (bueno ahora doy información de su peso y rasgos f )y al menos espero que te este gustando mi historia .gracias de enserio gracias si segó a hacer un gran escritor seria gracias a ti ( espero algún día poder leer tus historias ).**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **autor: extendí el capitulo 4 y cambie un poco el final para que sea mas interesante léanlo si quieren .**

 **descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de pokemon solo de esta historia .**

.

* * *

 **POV RYLAN:**

 **lugar: bosque**

 **tiempo : de noche**

* * *

rylan: estaba caminando por el camino del bosque mirando la luna delante de mi. [ _nunca había visto la luna así antes meda una entraña sensación se ve tan diferente pero me tranquiliza_ ] pensé mientras la miraba .

rylan: sequía caminado por el camino. [ _cuanto tiempo cebare caminado ya es muy tarde debería no se buscar un hueco en un árbol para dormir_ ] .me detuve frente un árbol con un hueco el árbol estaba entrando al bosque .[ _bueno es mejor que dormir en el suelo_ ] pensé como entre al bosque y me acosté en el agujero en el árbol.

rylan: suspiro ."bueno si todo sale bien para mañana segare a mi casa de noche pero llegare ".me hice una bola para estar mas cómodo y me quede dormido . sin saberlo tenia una gran sombra de un pokemon de cuatro patas delante de mi sonriéndome maliciosamente.

* * *

POV rylan :

lugar: ?

tiempo: de día

* * *

rylan: me estaba despertando pero cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendí por descubrir que no estaba en el árbol me puse de pie para mirar ami alrededor . estaba en lo que parecía una cueva pero no podía ver mas debido que estaba muy oscuro.[ _donde estoy que paso ¿estaré solo ? ]._ "HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ ".le grite ala oscuridad .

? :"quien o que eres ". una vos que sonaba joven dijo detrás de mi .

rylan: dándome vuelta para ver solo mas oscuridad. "me llamo rylan " .le dije

? : " rylan que acaso ¿eres un humano ?". pregunto con un poco de preocupación en su vos .

rylan : [ _debería decirle la verdad_ ]. " yo soy un ... zorua " . olvidándome el nombre del tipo de pokemon que era .

? : " zorua no se de ese tipo pero supongo que eres un pokemon yo soy un umbreon ". dijo como luces amarillas aparecieron iluminando una parte del lugar .las luces salían de los anillos que tenia en su cabeza ,orejas , cola y patas.

rylan: un poco siego por la luz repentina cuando me recupere mire al umbreon fijamente ." sabes donde estamos".le pregunte.

umbreon: " supongo que tu eres el nuevo pero de donde vienes y porque te llamas rylan " . dijo sin responder mi pregunta .

rylan: [ _que le dijo la verdad ... sera mejor que mienta por ahora_ ] . " soy de otra región y me llamo rylan porque... " .sin saber que decir .

umbreon :" porque que ... sabes que olvídalo me preguntaste donde estamos verdad". dijo de la nada .

rylan: " si pero que es eso de que soy el nuevo hay mas aquí ". pregunte.

umbreon: " eres muy curioso no es así ".dijo tranquilo

rylan: " bueno si pero... solo quiero saber donde estoy ". dije confundido .

umbreon: " esta bien estamos en una cueva y somos prisioneros ". dijo como si nada.

rylan : "PRISIONEROS DE QUIEN... ".grite.

umbreon:" cállate o nos van a escuchar ".dijo para que me callara ." no puedo decirte de quien somos prisioneros por que no se .sebo aquí atrapado durante días y no e visto a nadie". dijo .

rylan: " pero hay mas verdad ". dije

umbreon : "había pero se los llevaron y no volvieron " .dijo tranquilo .

rylan: " adonde se los llevaron y porque ". dije preocupado por el problema reciente.

umbreon : " no lose ...podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas me estas dando dolor de cabeza".dijo irritado .

rylan:" bueno lo siento ".como dije eso una luz apareció detrás de nosotros iluminando la cueva . una sombra de un pokemon de cuatro patas estaba parado en medio de la luz sonriendo .

umbreon : apagando sus anillos ." segó la hora espero que sepas pelear ". dijo como se puso en una posición de batalla para cargarse a su enemigo.

* * *

 **autor : bueno lo ciento se que pude hacerlo mas largo pero tengo que estudiar para un montón de pruebas**

 **si sigo con esto podría haber muchos errores o se tardaría mucho .pero con el alargue del capitulo 4 (300 palabras de mas ) hace que no fuera tiempo perdido espero .**

 **autor: chau monpoke les desea buena suerte.**

 **termino de escritura: 15/07/2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**comienzo de escritura: 18/07/2015(paso un tiempo pero creo que no se volverá a repetir ).**

 **autor:bueno quiero darles las gracias a MissLilligant por su gran personaje de enserio me gusto muchas gracias .**

 **autor: también quiero darles las gracias a Kaileonami por ser mi tercer seguidor y mi primer favorito . eso sobre la ortografía es algo que tengo desde que aprendí a escribir así que no esperes que mejore rápido. menos mal que hay corrector o si no ni se podría leer.**

 **autor: saben eso de cuantas personanas ven mi historia lo voy a dejar de hacer por ahora.**

* * *

 **POV RYLAN**

 **lugar:cueva**

 **tiempo:de** **día**

* * *

rylan: me puse en una posición de combate parecida a la de umbreon . estaba mirando fijamente al pokemon que estaba parado al lado de la entrada de la cueva y medí cuenta era un houndoom .

houndoom: " que acaso tratan de enfrentarse a mi están loco o que ".dijo en un tono de maníaco mientras se puso en una posición de batalla .

umbreon : "yo no se de el pero yo no voy a caer tan fácilmente".dijo mientras me miraba y de vuelta al houndoom.

rylan: [ _ahora si estoy en problemas apenas logre sobrevivir aun growlithe no tengo oportunidad contra un houndoom .sera mejor que le diga a umbreon_ ]."umbreon puedo decirte algo" . dije un poco preocupado .

umbreon: "bine pero que sea rápido" .dijo sin quitar la vista de houndoom.

rylan:" quería decirte que ... no se pelear ". dije lentamente .

umbreon: "que tu que..." .fue detenido cuando un lanzallamas llamo su atención.

houndoom : " YA BASTA VAN A PELEAR O QUE" . nos grito a ambos. entonces en peso a correr hacia nosotros .

umbreon : " no tengo tiempo para esto pero si quieres salir de aquí con vida tendrás que ayudarme " . me dijo antes de preparar un bola sombra, arrojarse la al houndoom . pegando le en la cabeza y haciéndolo caer piso.

houndoom: poniéndose de pie. " así que a eso quieres jugar ". dijo como preparo y lanzo un lanzallamas hacia nosotros.

rylan: yo y umbreon apenas logramos esquivar el lanzallamas . [ _que hago sino peleo umbreon perderá la pelea pero si lo ayudo nos derrotara a los dos_ ].estaba poniéndome nervioso por la situación.

umbreon :notando mi estrés ." tranquilo todavía no estamos derrotados al menos podrías decirme tu tipo para ver si puedo ayudarte ". me pregunto .

rylan:[ _cual era era así_ ].pensé para recordar el tipo ." soy tipo siniestro ".le dije.

umbreon : "bien al menos puedo enseñarte bola sombra . espero que aprendas rápido ". me dijo para ayudarme .

houndoom:" no se olviden de mi ". dijo como en peso a corres hacia nosotros pero esta ves usando colmillo ígneo.

umbreon: " mira lo que tienes que hacer es concentrar energía oscura en tu boca y luego déjala ir ... ESQUIVA".dijo como esquivo el ataque de houndoor pero yo no tuve tanta suerte .

rylan: me estaba estremeciendo del dolor en la boca de houndoor esta que me lanzo hacia el muro.

umbreon: acercándose hacia mi cuerpo tirado al lado de la pare dala cueva ."ose estas bien ?".me pregunto.

rylan: aun tirado."haa ese tipo no anda con estupideces ".dije adolorido.

umbreon :parado al lado mio ." ya párate si no quieres que te golpee devuelta ".dijo.

rylan: poniéndome de pie ." listo y como se supone que voy a aprender bola sombra".dije aun adolorido .

umbreon:"ya te dije o que no escuchaste".dijo irritado .

rylan:"si escuche pero es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo no". le dije

houndoom:"que pasa las niñas quieren rendirse ". dijo como demente antes de ponerse a reír.

umbreon : "sabes que as lo que quieres pero yo voy a pelear". me dijo antes de correr asía houndoom usando ataque rapido.

houndoom: esquivo el ataque asiéndose a un lado , contraataco con un colmillo ígneo mordiéndole el torso sin soltarlo ."a ver cuanto aguantas ". dijo apretando mas fuerte.

umbreon: estaba gritando y tratando de soltarse de su agarre pero fue en vano .

rylan: estaba empezando a preocuparme.[ _que hago tango que ayudar a umbreon pero que debo ayer ... quizás deba intentar ayer bola nombra_ ] .Como pensé eso me puse en una posición con las patas separadas y con la boca abierta un poco levantada . Empece a succionar la energía oscura de mi alrededor hacia mi boca y de algún modo esa energía en peso a formarse en una bola sombra frente mis ojos luego apunte hacia houndoor y dispare .No le apunte bien pero lo suficiente para golpear el suelo frente houndoor.

houndoor:Por el impacto repentino soltó a umbreon el cual se desmorono en el suelo ."tu muchacho melas vas a pagar".Dijo como empezó a cargar el lanzallamas .

rylan: serrando los ojos .[ _bueno segó el fin pero lo intente ..._ ]Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando escuche al houndoor gritar .Cuando abrí los ojos vi que umbreon estaba mordiendo la pata de houndoor haciéndolo disparar su lanzallamas hacia el techo de la cueva causando que empiece a derrumbarse.

umbreon : Una ves soltado dela pata de houndoor."CORREEEEE"Grito como empezamos a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida de la cueva .

rylan:Una ves fuera vi que la entrada avía estado siendo tapada por una gran roca .La cueva estaba ubicada en un prado rodeado de arboles y parecía que se había echo con piedras sobre otras .Estaba viendo como houndoor trataba de escapar ."NO TU NO TE VAS "Grite como empece a formar una bola sombra y cela dispare pero esta ves le di .El impacto lo tiro al suelo .La cueva se derrumbo sobre el.

umbreon: Aun adolorido ."fue párese que aprendiste a usar bola sombra ... bueno lo siento pero tengo que irme entraño ami familia espero que entiendas ". Me dijo sonriéndome.

rylan:Le regrese la sonrisa ."entiendo yo también busco ami familia espero que nos volvamos a ver ".le dije.

umbreon : "yo también ".Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

rylan:"bueno ahora a continuar mi viaje " .Dije como empece hacer mi camino .

* * *

POV RYLAN :

tiempo : atardecer

lugar : bosque

rylan: Estaba caminado por el camino del bosque pero me detuve cuando escuche una vos por detrás .

?:"pero que tenemos aquí un pokemon que ni siquiera debería estar en esta región pero yo Xender Espainer te voy atrapar .

rylan: mire para atrás para ver un chico mirando como si me fuera a atrapar .

* * *

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJE :

nombre: xender espainer

genero : chico

edad:entre 18 y 20

altura: 2,05

aspecto : De piel clara medio ronceada. Su cara tiene unos cuantos rasgos orientales (japonés, chino, etc), y sus ojos grises. Su cabello es del típico color negro de cabello de pokémon (que parece medio azululado), es corto en casi toda su cabeza, pero lo tiene abundante al frente de forma que cae en la misma buen físico, (notable en sus brazos).

vestimenta: Lleva abajo una camisa beige con una insignia de una gran R al medio , más arriba otra, abierta, de color marrón y una chaqueta chocolate claro. En ambas manos lleva unos vendajes. Tiene pantalones negros y unas botas marrones todo terreno. Y sin olvidar el bolso-mochila negro que tiene alrededor de su cintura. Lo más resaltante de él es que lleva (no siempre puestos) unos extraños lentes negros totalmente y su peculiar tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo de un bosque de unos lentes colgado en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

* * *

xender : " bueno esto sera divertido es mejor que empieces a correr ". dijo sujetando una pokebola en su mano .

rylan: en el momento en que lo dijo empece a correr a toda velocidad para alejarme de el .

* * *

 **descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon ni de Xender Espainer ese le pertenece a MissLilligant solo soy dueño de esta historia .**

 **autor: Bueno gracias ala escuela me tarde mucho con este capitulo pero aquí esta .Lamento el final suspensivo pero le dije a MissLilligant que su personaje saldría en este capitulo .**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **autor:Bueno si no pongo importante nadie va a leer esto solo quiero decirles que voy a empezar una encuesta (votación)para saber en que pokemon debería convertirse el personaje en mi tercera historia no dijo que esta por terminar lo hago ahora para que tengan tiempo para votar si no sabes como votar te dijo al final de este mensaje.**

 **autor: Decidí tomar cuatro opciones que son mis cuatro pokemon favoritos .(les pido esto para una tener mejor decisión en que pokemon debería convertirse el personaje . soy malo tomando decisiones ).**

 **autor: ahora les dijo como votar solo sigue estos pasos:**

 **1\. debes tener una cuenta en fanfiction .**

 **2\. vas a mi perfil haciendo clic en mi nombre(monpoke) que esta abajo del titulo de mi historia (pokemon: la maquina cambiadora que esta asta arriba ) . un titulo flojo pero meda igual.**

 **que le asas echo clic te cebara ami perfil en una parte va a decir "en que pokemon debería convertir el personaje de mi tercera historia " en una parte en letras celestes va decir "votar" (esta arriba de todo pero debajo de mi nombre). le hacen clic y le van a aparecer las opciones .**

 **4\. van a aparecer las opciones y al borde va a ver un cuadrado le hacen clic en la opción que elijan .**

 **5 .una ves seleccionado les va aparecer un ti en ese cuadrado luego le hacen clic en vote y listo (esta debajo de las opciones ).**

 **autor: espero que asan entendido .monpoke les desea buena suerte en las vacaciones .**

 **termino de escritura : 20/07/2015**


	7. Chapter 7

**comienzo de escritura : 20/07/2015(feliz día del amigo puntual, retrasada y adelantada )**

 **autor:Bueno en este momento no tengo mucho que decir solo que este capitulo podría cejar a hacer un poco corto pero lo veré cuando lo termine la razón seria que este es como una introducion de Xender Espainer ( de MissLilligant) en la historia no dijo que voy a contar su vida para que sepan solo para que entiendan que es un personaje que va a causar problemas nada mas .**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **autor:El caso de que te estés preguntando de que va hacer mi segunda historia solo voy a decir que va hacer corta 1 capitulo nada mas que escribiré en dos o tres días.**

 **autor: Note olvides de votar si todavía no lo as echo si no sabes para que o como hacerlo deje una descripción en el capitulo anterior que esta asta abajo .(por accidente le di un voto a eevee pero un voto es un voto si eevee sega a ganar por mi voto accidentado no quería votar para que sepan como dije fue un accidente bueno decía que si sega a ganar por mi voto eevee sera el ganador dela encuesta "sin reclamos").**

 **descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon y repito tampoco de Xender Espainer(MissLilligant) solo de esta historia .**

* * *

POV RYLAN:

lugar: bosque

tiempo: atardecer

rylan: Estaba corriendo por el interior del bosque del cazador que se hace llamar xender espainer .[ _no se quien es pero de algo estoy seguro me quiere atrapar pero esa gran R que tiene en su remera me parece conocida ¿pero de_ donde?... ] _._ Deje de pensar y me detuve en seco cuando xender apareció de la nada por detrás de un árbol .

xender: Sonriendo ."fue parece que ni lo intentas te estoy dando una oportunidad de escapar y la desaprovechas pero que ceba hacer se acabo el juego ". Dijo metiendo una mano en su chaqueta , sacando una pokebola . Ahora mirándome."este es mi pokemon mas débil es solo para hacerlo divertido espero que valgas la pena". Dijo tirando la pokebola al aire , en un resplandor de color rojo salio un marowak listo para la pelea.

marowak: Parecía fuerte para ser su pokemon mas débil. Estaba teniendo su hueso con una pata y estrellándolo con la otra ."este es con el que tengo que pelear pan comido ". Dijo en un tono de confianza.

xender: Irritado por algo ." QUE TE HE DICHO DE SUBESTIMAR A TU ENEMIGO o acaso quieres que te repita lo que paso la ultima ves".Le dijo a su marowak.

rylan: Un poco ayustado por la situación .[ _sera mejor que aproveche esto para escapar_ ].Como pensé eso volví a correr a toda velocidad.

xender: "MAROWAK USA HUESOMERANG ".Grito .

marowak: A recibir la orden lanzo su hueso hacia mi golpeándome en la cabeza .

rylan: En el suelo tratando de agarrarme la cabeza con las patas. "no puedo creer que me asa lanzado su hueso ". Dije adolorido .

xender: Detrás de mi ." levántate y pelea " .Dijo mientras se acercaba mas ami.

rylan: Ignorando el dolor me puse de pie , seque corriendo . Me detuve al ver que me había acorralado en un barranco ."no puede ser tengo que salir de aquí". Como intente salir fui detenido por xender que estaba bloqueando mi única salida de este barranco. **(** **bueno un barranco seria que esta formado por tres paredes de rocas bueno aquí seria así ya que esta atrapado).**

xender: Sonriendo ."parece que te atrapaste solo vas tener que pelear lo quieras o no ". dijo mirándome.

rylan: Intente escalar el muro pero fue inútil solamente acabe cayendo sobre mi espalda .[ _es inútil escalar pero que otra cosa queda voy a pelear y ver que tan lejos segó_ ].Como pensé eso me puse de pie en una posición de combate .

xender :sonriendo ."párese que estas dispuesto a pelear AHORA MAROWAK VE TRAS EL".Le dijo a su marowak.

marowak: Asintió con la cabeza y en peso a correr hacia mi con su hueso levantado con una pata.

rylan: Esquive agachándome el ataque de su hueso roso mi cabeza pero contraataco con una patada mandándome entre los dos muros de piedra . En el momento en que choque contra el muro me puse de pie rápidamente y le lance una bola sombra .

marowak: Detuvo el ataque usando su hueso y lo desvió hacia el cielo .

xender :"MAROWAK USA ATAQUE ÓSEO " .Le ordeno a su marowak.

marowak: A recibir la orden levanto su hueso y en peso a golpearme con fuerza cinco veces seguidas .

rylan: No logre esquivar ninguno de sus ataques .Estaba casi inmóvil por el dolor en el suelo al borde de la inconsciencia .

xender: Se acerco sonriendo."esta bien marowak regresa ".Saco una pokebola de su chaqueta . una luz roja salio hacia marowak envolviéndolo y regresandolo de vuelta . Guardando la pokebola de marowak y mirándome." en cuanto ha ti ". Saco una pokebola vacía de su chaqueta y la estaba acercándola mas ami con su mano.

rylan: serrando los ojos.[ _bueno_ _solo dure como dos días siendo un pokemon pero fue bueno mientras duro ¿creo?_ ]. Abrí los ojos para ver que la pokebola estaba apunto de tocarme pero mi mirada se desvió al ver que la bola sombra que marowak había lanzado hacia arriba caso e impacto en el borde del barranco provocando un derrumbe varia rocas caserón .Usando la fuerza que ni sabia que me quedaba me puse de pie y salte del camino .Fui aplastado por barias rocas y escarbe para salir ala superficie . Adolorido apenas de pie mire que xender sano estaba . "parece que el no escapo de esta". dije débilmente.

rylan: Una ves fuera del barranco esta caminando lentamente y gimiendo por el dolor asta que me desplome .

?:"ose estas bien ".Una vos dijo preocupada por detrás.

rylan: [ _no otra ves no e sufrido mucho por un mismo día_ ].Me queje mentalmente por todo lo que me había pasado en un mismo día. Un chico joven bino corriendo por detrás para ver si estaba bien .

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJE :

NOMBRE:?

GENERO : CHICO

EDAD: ENTRE DIEZ Y ONCE

CABELLO:RUBIO

OJOS: MARÓN

TAMAÑO: 1.32 M

PESO: NORMAL

VESTIMENTA: CEBABA LA CHAQUETA AZUL QUE TIENEN LO ENTRENADORES,UNA REMERA NEGRA BAJO ELLA , PANTALONES AZULES Y ZAPATOS NEGROS CON LINEAS BLANCA .

RASGOS : NINGUNO

chico : Se agacho esta mi altura."etas bien parces muy herido quieres que te lleve al centro pokemon " . Dijo sinceramente. " pero esta muy lejos no creo poder cargarte bueno amenos que te dejes capturar " .Dijo sacando una pokebola de su chaqueta.

rylan: En el momento en que la vi me pare y en pese a caminar asta que me caí .Ahora estaba respirando con dificulta .

chico : "pero no puedo dejarte aquí jamas meló perdonaría y tienes que entrar por tu bien" . dijo

rylan: Negando con la cabeza .

chico : Suspirando ." bueno no voy a obligarte pero sera un largo viaje ".Dijo como me agarro y se paro , me puso sobre su hombro y en peso a correr por la carretera hacia el centro pokemon.

rylan: "gracias " .Dije débilmente asta que me desmaye.

* * *

POV DE ?

lugar : barranco

tiempo : de noche

En el montón de rocas en el que xender había quedado atrapo y supuesta mente sepultado .En peso a ver movimiento en rocas asta que una mano salio de esa pila .

* * *

 **autor: que creían que lo iba a matar no soy tan malo MissLilligant trabajo duro para hacerlo .Se que es repetitiva la escena pero otra forma en que pudiera derrotarlo i/o escapar no se me ocurrió.**

 **autor: bueno como dije arriba no tengo mucho solo que no se olviden de dejar un comentario de cualquier cosa que me este olvidando no se de las descripciones , ortografía , etc . Monpoke les desea buena suerte .**

termino de escritura: 22/07/2015


	8. Chapter 8

**comienzo de escritura : 23/07/2015**

 **autor:Lamento si leíste la nota que deje en este capitulo es que de enserio andaba mal pero esta mañana(24/07/2015)todo cambio lo que me estaba causando ese problema se fue y estoy devuelta pido disculpa si es que paso una semana desde que revisas mi historia .**

 **autor: Gracias MissLilligant por ser la segunda persona que pone esta historia en favoritos no te voy a decepcionar.**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **autor: Quiero decirles que no se olviden de votar en serio el único votante fui yo y fue un accidente .Si no sabes como votar o para que deje un resumen en el capitulo 6.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon solo de esta historia .**

* * *

POV DE RYLAN

LUGAR:?

TIEMPO :DE DÍA

rylan: Estaba acostado en una superficie blanda , cómoda y estaba despertando aun tenia los ojos cerrados .[ _¿donde estoy ?_ ] .En pese a abrir los ojos parpadee un para de veces asta que tenia los ojos abiertos .Mire ami alrededor vi que estaba acostado sobre algún tipo de algodón redondo color azul y rosa mas allá vi paredes que estaban pintadas con verde en la parte de abajo para dar la sensación de pasto también avía flores , arboles , etc .Cualquier cosa de la naturaleza también avía una alfombra verde por todo el lugar .

Rylan:Un poco asombrado por el lugar." bueno si tuviera que adivinar estoy en el centro pokemon pero ¿donde esta ese chico?. Me puse de pie para mirar estirarme un poco y por los sonidos que ice debí a ver estado durmiendo por un tiempo ."ha pero cuanto tiempo sebo dormido apenas siento mi espalda " .En pese a caminar para tranquilizarme ese dolor me detuve cuando vi algo lo que paresia un espejo .

Rylan: Acercándome al espejo pude ver mi reflejo quede inmóvil por ver mi cuerpo algo que no había hecho desde que estoy en esta forma." soy soy ...".Estaba sin palabras no podía ni hablar ."soy yo de enserio estoy tan pequeño y peludo " . Me quede mirando mi reflejo por un tiempo asta. " no puedo creer todo lo que cambie en un día para el otro ".En pese a visualizarme como humano en el espejo parecía muy real para ser solo mi imaginación .suspiro ." creo que nada de esto hubiera pasado si tan solo ...".

?: "Ese es tu entrenador ". Una vos familiar dijo por detrás.

Rylan: Medí vuelta para ver al chico que me avía rescatado .[ _que sera eso de ese es tu entrenador_ ]. Pensé.

chico : Sonriendo ."que pasa no estas feliz por verme así por cierto mi nombre es daniel " .

Rylan: Sonriendo ."mi nombre es rylan" .Le dije levantando una de mis patas delanteras .

Daniel :" que cuanto cebas dormido como un día casi dos la enfermera dijo que estabas muy herido sino te hubiera traído a tiempo quien sabe lo que te hubiera pasado " .Dijo malinterpretando no que dije.

Rylan: Suspiro .[ _solo e estado ablando con dos humanos y ya me vuelve loco que no me entiendan_ ].Pensé un poco enfurecido .

Daniel:"tranquilo encontraras a tu entrenador pronto " .Me dijo en un tono de alegría.

Rylan:[ _no se porque cree que tengo un entrenador_ ] .Pensé preguntándome porque cree eso .De repente se escucho una explosión y gritos de después de ellos .

Daniel: Un poco aterrado por la explosión repentina ." que fue eso sera mejor que vasa a averiguar vienes con mijo " .Me pregunto .

Rylan: Asintiendo con la cabeza .

Daniel: Sonriendo ." bueno vamos " .Dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la perta que la abrió paso por ella y la mantuvo abierta un tiempo para que pase luego la cero cuando había pasado .

Rylan: Una ves que estábamos en la parte delantera del centro pokemon vi que la puerta avía sido destruida en medio de el agujero donde antes estaba la puerta vi al chico que se hace llamar Xander Espainer .[ _esta vivo_ ] .Pensé ya que creía que estaba muerto .A su lado pude ver un typhlosion y un feraligatr , a un costado vi un frygon y al otro un alakazam .

Xander :" ENTREGARME EL ZORUA Y NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO ".Grito ala gente .

Rylan; Temblando .[ _no puedo creer que siga con vida , aun me quiera atrapar y lo peor es que aparece poco después que me despierto_ ]. Pensé.

Daniel : Mirándome ."tranquilo yo ta protejo " .Dijo antes de ponerse delante del mostrador y mirando cara a cara a Xander .

Xander :Riéndose tapándose la boca con la mano ." tu me quieres enfrentar ami o solo quieres que te maten".Le dijo a daniel en un tono de confianza .

daniel : "fue ya veremos de lo que estoy echo " . Dijo sacando unas tres pokebolas de su cinturón y lanzando las al medio del campo .De las pokebolas salieron un sandslash , un nidoking y un machamp .Todos listos para la pelea .

Xander: " bueno esto sera divertido por un tiempo FLYGON ALAKAZAM TRAS EL" .Le grito a sus pokemon que se pusieron en el campo de batalla .

Daniel : "que solo vas a usar dos ".Le dijo a Xender.

Xander :" si y ustedes ajan lo que quieran con el typhlosion feraligatr vamos a buscar al zorua. Dijo como en peso a caminar hacia mi con sus pokemon siguiéndolo por detras.

Daniel : "bueno as lo que quieras pero cuando acabe con ellos iré por ti ". Dijo mirando a los pokemon que Xander había dejado para pelar.

Rylan: En pese a correr por el corredor tratando de evadirlo .

Xander: ya me había visto desde un principio y en peso a seguirme por el corredor donde estaban todas las habitaciones.

Rylan: Esta vez me avía acorralado en el limite del pasillo con la pared por detrás y mi lados .[ _no puede ser otra ves soy_ ]. Ahora estaba viendo a Xander que se estaba riendo un poco .Me rendí debido que esta ves no tenia ninguna oportunidad de ganar .

Xander: Riéndose ." una cosa que lo hagas una ves pero dos ... bueno acabemos con esto cuanto antes ".Dijo como se acerco ami y me agarro del mechón de pelo que sobresalía de mi cabeza cuando lo izo se dirigio de regreso ala parte delantera del centro pokemon cuando llego se sorprendió al ver que sus pokemon avían sido derrotado pero no solo estaban los pokemon de Daniel sino también los de varios entrenadores .

Daniel: Sonriendo. "ves te lo dije ahora rindete que la policía esta en camino ".

Xander: Vagando la cabeza. "esta bien se cuando es el momento rendirse pero también cuando es el momento de huir ". Dijo rápidamente lanzándome por lo aires como distrasion y tirando una bola de humo al suelo .La bola libero una gran cantidad de humo que cubrió todo el lugar cuando se de cipo el y todos sus pokemon avían desaparecido .

Rylan: Como unos diez minutos después de eso había venido la policía para revisar el lugar y yo ahora estaba parado afuera del centro pokemon para volver hacer mi camino al bosque .

Daniel : Acercándose ."adonde vas ya te tienes que ir ". Me pregunto.

Rylan: Asentí con la cabeza .

Daniel: "pero volverás ". Dijo en un tono un poco recaído .

Rylan; Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

* * *

 **autor:Bueno parece que soy malicimo con lo finales pero que ceba hacer no tengo mucho que decir solo un par de cosas .**

 **uno:Alguno cree que debería escribir lo que va hacer en el bosque o saltear directamente hacia su casa ,**

 **dos : Esta es una apuesta este capitulo tiene algo diferente a los demás si adivinas que es como premio le doy un voto a favor al pokemon que elijas dela encuesta que estoy haciendo las opciones son pikachu , zorua,riolu y eevee(por sino la viste) .Puedes decir todas la diferencias que quieras pero solo una es la correcta (si es mas de una soy tan despistado que ni siquiera se lo que escribo ). Gana el primero en responder.**

 **autor: Chau y buena suerte.**

 **Termino de escritura :26/07/2017**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comienzo de escritura : 26/07/2015**

 **autor:no tengo nada de nada que decir solo que al fin alguien voto en la encuesta que estoy haciendo no se quien fue pero gracias ahora las cosa son un voto para eevee y otro para riolu .La apuesta que puse en el capitulo pasado sigue abierta debido que no puse limite de tiempo gana el primero en responder .**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **AUTOR: Estuve fuera durante un tiempo sin escribir en este fanfic .Sino que comencé uno nuevo DE POKEMON eres libre de leerlo si quieres .Que sepan que en ese fanfic escribo diferente .**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad :no soy dueño de pokemon solo de esta historia .**

* * *

POV DE RYLAN

Lugar bosque

tiempo: tarde

Rylan: Estaba caminando en el bosque para evitar cruzarme con un entrenador loco que quiera capturarme y era cuestión de horas de que llegue ami casa .

?:" rylan eres tu ".Una vos familiar dijo por detrás de un árbol .

Rylan: Medí vuelta para ver de quien era esa vos ."umbreon que ases aquí ".Dije al ver que era umbreon el que me hablaba .

Umbreon : Acercándose ."no creí verte tan pronto no ibas a buscar a tu familia ".Me dijo un poco alegre .

Rylan: Sonriendo."bueno si pero pasaron muchas cosas y tu porque sigues aquí ": Le pregunte .

Umbreon: Riendo."bromeas yo vivo aquí ven conmigo que me gustaría presentarte mi familia ".Dijo como en peso a caminar mas adentro hacia en el bosque .

Rylan: Siguiéndolo. "Espérame".Le antes de ir tras el .

* * *

Rylan: Umbreon me había llevado aun prado con un gran árbol en el centro con un hueco en el .

Umbreon: Sonriendo ." YA LLEGUE ". Grito .En el momento que lo hizo tres pequeños eevee salieron del hueco que estaba en el árbol y se dirigieron corriendo hacia umbreon.

eevees : "PAPA PAPA".Gritaron mientras corrían asta abalanzarse sobre umbreon derivándolo una ves en el suelo empezaron a lamerlo .

Umbreon: Riendo ."ya vasta no ven que tenemos un invitado ".Dijo refiriéndose ami .

Rylan: Confundido ."no creía que eras padre ". Le dije creyéndolo mas joven delo que era.

Umbreon :Una ves en pie ."muchos se confunden con la vos ".Dijo para responder mi pregunta." ven sígueme aun falta mi pareja **(esposa)** ".Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el árbol los eevee siguiéndolo por detrás .

Rylan: Suspiro .[ _aquí vamos de nuevo_ ].Pensé antes de ir tras el .Lo seguí asta dentro del árbol .Una ves dentro vi que umbreon y los eevee estaban alrededor de un espeon. " un espeon por favor no leas mi memoria ".Casi grito por temor de que sepa de lo que soy en realidad .

Espeon: Riéndose un poco y empezando a caminar hacia mi la joya en su cabeza en peso a brillar ." porque no quieres que sepa que esta mañana estabas con los humanos despertando de una coma que duro mas de un día ...".La interrumpí.

Rylan:En pesando a caminar hacia tras ."ya detente por favor". Le suplique pero no funciono .

Espeon: Caminando mas cerca de mi ." que hace dos días ayudaste ami pareja a escapar o que fuiste perseguido por un entrenador del cual apenas escapaste ..." La interrumpí otra ves .

Rylan: Retrocediendo mas y mas. "en serio no tienes que saberlo ".Le suplique nuevamente .

Espeon: Acercándose mas al paso que retrocedía ." que hace cinco días eras...". Dejo de caminar estaba con la boca abierta mirándome fijamente la luz de su joya se había apagado .

Rylan: Suspiro ."ves por eso no quería que leyeras mi mente " . Le dije en vos baja .

Umbreon : Acercándose a su pareja ."que pasa al malo ". Espeon no respondió. Ahora mirándome ."que fue lo que te paso hace cinco días ".Me pregunto para saber la gravedad de la situación .

Espeon : Recuperándose ."déjalo en algo que nunca debí a ver echo si alguien puede decirte que paso es el ".Dijo para que dejaran de hablar de ese tema ." podrás perdonarme ".Dijo tranquila.

Rylan: Sonriendo ."esta bieon mientras no se lo digas a nadie " .Le dije alegremente .

Espeon: Sonriendo."bueno lo haré , por ayudar ami pareja porque no comes con nosotros y si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí ya abra sido muy tarde cuando terminemos ". Dijo alegremente.

Rylan: Mi estomago gruño por el menciono de la comida . [ _en serio otra ves pero ...¿cuando fue la ultima ves que comí_ ].Sonriendo ."esta bien lo haré".La comida fue simple solo basas de distintos tipos .Como predijo espeon ya era muy tarde así que decidí pasar la noche .

* * *

POV RYLAN

LUGAR: afueras del bosque

TIEMPO:amanecer

REGIÓN: kanto (no se porque lo vuelvo a poner)

Rylan: Estaba corriendo feliz hacia mi casa después de casi una semana vuelvo a ver a mis padres .[ _¿estaré feliz de verlos de vuelta?_ ].Me detuve en la puerta trasera de mi casa .Era una puerta de color verde agua con una ventana .[ _bien ya llegue solo tengo que entrar sin ser descubierto ..._ ].Deje de pensar cuando mi mama abrió la puerta ahora mirándome fijamente.

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJE:

nombre: maria(se los dijo porque si)

edad:entre 34 y 35

pelo : rubio

ANTURA: 1,43 M

bestimenta: como de costumbre no tengo estilo de la moda .

peso:intermedio

rasgo : ninguno

Maria: Se agacho para agarrarme no hice esfuerzo para escapar."a pero que pokemon mas tierno si lo eres si lo eres" .Dijo con una vos infantil mientras hacia caras tontas.

Rylan: Suspiro .[ _nunca cambia_ ] .pensé debido a que siempre ase eso cuando ve un pokemon pequeño .

Maria:En peso a rascarme la nariz ." no quieres algo de comer chiquitín ".Dijo dejando la vos infantil y empezando a entrar a la casa ala cocina .

Rylan:[ _no es lo que quería pero sirve_ ].Pensé mientras me ponía en el suelo sobre el piso de madera agarro un plato de plástico para pokemon lo seno de alimento y lo puse al lado mio .Mi papá entra ala cocina de repente.

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJE :

nombre: juan (de enserio mejores nombres no se me ocurren sin ofender a los que se llaman así)

edad :entre 35 y 36

pelo : negro

altura :1,50 M

peso : un poco relleno

vestimenta : déjenme de hinchar con la vestimenta

rasgo : una cicatriz en la pera no muy grande

Juan:Un poco confundido rascándose la cabeza ." que ase ese pokemon aquí y de donde es". Dijo de repente.

Maria: Ahora confundida y riendo ." tienes razón no me avía dado cuenta ".Dejando de reír ." tu crees que a rylan le hubiera gustado ". Ahora un poco triste .

Juan: Tratando de consolarla. "no fue tu culpa".Dijo en vos baja .

Maria: Aun deprimida ."no lose pero creo que si ".

Rylan: Recordando lo que paso el día que me escape .

* * *

RECUERDO DE RYLAN:

LUGAR: SU CASA

TIMPO: ATARDECER

Rylan: Mis padres estaban cantando la canción de cumpleaños asta que sople la velas de la torta de chocolate .

Maria: Sonriendo ." y que pediste". Dijo alegre.

Rylan: También sonriendo ."desee poder ser un gran entrenador y papá me consiguió un pichu para ser mi primer pokemon ".Dije alegre.

Maria: Dejando de sonreír ."lo ciento pero no vas a ser un entrenador".Dijo en un tono bajo.

Rylan: También dejando de sonreír ." que es eso un tipo de broma por favor di que si ". Dije casi suplicando .

Maria: Negando con la cabeza."no vas a ir a una escuela sonde solo aprenderás de ello sin viajes ni peleas solo estudio".Dijo en vos baja .

Rylan: Enojado ."QUE YO QUIERO SER UN ENTRENADOR ES MI SUEÑO ".Dije casi al borde de explotar.

Maria:Un poco irritada por mi actitud ."fue vas a tener que cambiar ese sueño ".Dijo casi gritando.

Rylan:Aun enojado ."PERO NO PUEDES ".Grite con mas fuerza aun .

Maria :Enojada."CLARO QUE PUEDO Y LO ARE PORQUE MIENTRAS VIVAS EN MI CASA VIVIRÁS BAJO MIS REGLAS".Grito con fuerza.

Rylan: "FUES ENTONCES MI IRÉ ".Dije como salí corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

Juan: Dejando eso de lado ." no importa podrías ayudarme con algo y por cierto voy a dejar mi pokemon arriba de la mesa" . Dijo como sacaba dos pokebolas de su cinturón y las puso arriba de la mesa .

Rylan: Sonriendo .[ _perfecto no es lo que esperaba pero mejor_ ].Pensé debido a que todo salia diferente pero mejor de lo que esperaba .

Maria: Sonriendo ."esta bien " .Dijo en vos baja ahora mirándome ."de paso tu come vuelvo en un minuto ".Dijo antes de seguir a mi papá ala sala.

Rylan: [ _bueno es la hora_ ].Pensé como salte sobre una silla y luego a la mesa .Podía ver dos pokebolas .[ _desde cuando mi papá tiene dos pokemon pero conociéndolo sera un tipo eléctrico_ ].Pensé como agarre la pokebola que tenia mas cerca con la boca .[ _y ahora como salgo_ ].Pensé antes de mirar ami alrededor asta que vi una ventana abierta al lado de los cajones sonde se guardan lo tenedores , cuchillos ,etc.[ _bien solo tengo que saltar espero caer bien_ ].Pensé antes de dar marcha atrás para tomar velocidad .En pese a correr , salte en el extremo de la mesa y aterrice sobre los cajones de pie casi soltando la pokebola .Me apresure para salir por la ventana antes de que venga mi mamá .

* * *

POV DE RYLAN:

LUGAR: BOSQUE

TIEMPO : ATARDECER

Rylan: Deje correr y me detuve todavía con la pokebola en la boca .[ _esta bien ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos ... es hora de salir_ ].Pensé antes de lanzar la pokebola no muy lejos de mi .La pokebola se abrió y en un destello de color rojo salio un pichu. Bajando la cabeza ."ajare la pokebola equivocada ".

Pichu : Un poco aterrado por no saber donde estaba ." donde estoy y quien eres ".Sonaba joven muy joven y femenina.

Rylan: Suspiro ."tranquila no voy a hacerte daño ".Dije en vos baja para tranquilizarla .

Pichu : Dejando de estar asustada."pero donde esta mi entrenador o su raichu tengo miedo ".Dijo como se agacho en una bola y en peso sorrar .

Rylan: Acariciándole la espalda ."ya tranquila vas a estar bien ...".Fui cortado por una vos que se escucho delante mio .

?: "bueno nos vemos devuelta pero esta ves note escaparas " .

Rylan: Mirando la fuente de la vos ,Me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba Xarder Espainer ."no otra ves déjame en paz" . Mire al pichu y le dije." espero que sepas pelear si no quieres acabar atrapado ".Le dije un poco aterrado

Pichu: Levantando la cabeza levemente ."que pasa es algo malo".Dijo tímidamente.

Xander: Sacando dos pokebolas ."para asegurarme de que no escapes ".Dijo antes de lanzar una de las pokebolas hacia atrás de nosotros .En un destello de color rojo salio un feraligatr .Ahora lanzando la otra pokebola delante de nosotros del cual salio un typhlosion .

Rylan: Asustado .[ _de esta no tengo ni idea si escapo_ ].Mirando al pichu."vamos si caemos lo aremos peleando ".

Pichu :Poniéndose de pie."bien pero me puedes decir quien eres y que esta pasando ".Dijo en vos baja .

Rylan: Aun asustado."el a tratado de capturarme hace días pero e logrado escapar no se si va a querer capturarte a ti y mi nombre es rylan".Dije rápidamente.

* * *

 **Autor: Aparir de aquí cambio mi estilo de escritura.**

* * *

Ahora el pichu estaba mas confundido que asustado. Inclinando la cabeza para los lados ."que ,habla mas despacio ...".Dijo pero fue interrumpido con un lanzallamas que venia del typhlosion .

Me quede inmóvil mirando al pichu inconsciente en el suelo .Desvié mi mirada al ver que un hidro bomba se derigia hacia mi .No reasione lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo .Estaba tirado en el suelo al borde de la conciencia.

Xander se acerco y se agacho con una pokebola en la mano." me as dado muchos problemas pero eso acaba ahora ".Dijo mientras presionaba la pokebola en mi cabeza .Fue adsorbido por un destello de color rojo que me obligo a entrar en la pokebola .

* * *

Lugar:?

TIEMPO :?

Me estaba despertando lentamente sobre una superficie dura .Sentía frió por todo mi cuerpo y dolor . _que paso no recuerdo nada ...¿donde estoy? ._ Pensé mientras abría los ojos lentamente ,parpadeando un par de beses .En el momento que supe donde estaba me puse de pie alarmado ."TIENEN ... QUE ESTAR ...BROMEANDOOO".Grite con fuerza al saber que estaba en una jaula .

* * *

Au **tor : Parece que volví no se cuanto tiempo voy a seguir escribiendo este fanfic pero una cosa es segura que algún día lo voy a terminar .chau y buena suerte.**

25/08/2015


	10. Mi honor de escritor

...E estado pensando mucho y e decidido cancelar por completo el arreglo de los capítulos ...no porque no pueda arreglarlos sino porque no quiero hacerlo,este fanfic esos capítulos son lo único que tengo que me hacen recordar la felicidad que tenia a la hora de escribir hace tantos meses y un recuerdo de como es que narraba en esos tiempos y no los voy a elimina por algo tan simple de querer tener mas vistas ...si me dicen que elimine esos capitulo del fanfic porque el formato scrit es ilegal les diré que NO,con esa narración comence a escribir ,con esa narración comenzó todo y con esa narracion los conocí a ustedes ...no me avergüenzo de lo mal que están narrados por que en esos tiempo para mi esa narración era buena y todo lo que quería pedir...así que se quedaran asi ,no los voy a cambiar aunque ya es tarde para algunos capítulos ...espero que ellan entendido ,para mi esa narración es un honor del cual soy capas de recordar cada ves que la vea ...ya veré cuando saco el siguiente capitulo,gracias por su tiempo,chau y buena suerte

PD: gracias por las mil vistas :-)


End file.
